


Technobabble

by sixbeforelunch



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Girl Power, Smart Women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-19
Updated: 2006-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-07 04:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixbeforelunch/pseuds/sixbeforelunch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's technobabble is a thing of beauty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Technobabble

"If we take the oscillating crystal matrix and work it into the quantum flux generator, we might be able be able to temporarily stabilize the randomization of the hydraulic spatial ventilation system."

Jarin, the chief scientist of the city of Kalis, nodded thoughtfully.

"Of course," Sam continued. "That would require using the tachyon pulse phase shifter, and I'm not certain that's the best option. I'm sure you know why."

"Oh," Jarin said. "Yes, yes, I know all about the problems in using the, um, tachyon phase pulse--"

"Tachyon pulse phase," Sam corrected.

"Tachyon pulse phase shifter. Yes, I know," Jarin snapped. "Continue."

"Well," Sam said, "the other option is to utilize the ionic flux, assuming we can bring the central quantum processor into alignment, which we should be able to do using dihydrogen monoxide."

Jarin nodded. "Of course."

"On the other hand, there are some risks associated with dihydrogen monoxide, including the very real problem of corrosion. So it might be worth risking the tachyon pulse phase shifter. What do you think?"

Jarin coughed. "Ah. I think--"

The men in the crowd looked at him. A few women looked on from far away.

"I think that this a ridiculously simple problem that a man of my prestige need not be concerned with. Even a woman's simple brain should be able to handle such an elementary decision. Fix your machine and go. I can't be bothered with such trivialities."

With that he turned around sharply and walked away. The men in the crowd nodded to themselves and dispersed.

Jack walked up next to Sam. "See, now, even I know that what you just said was a load of crap."

Sam grinned.

"Honestly, Carter, how long until we're off this rock?"

"Cargo ship should be fixed by the end of the day. The damage really isn't that bad. All that we really need to do is--"

Jack held up a hand. "Ah! Carter, I've had enough technobabble for one day."

Sam bit back a sigh. "Yes, sir."

"Let me know when we're ready to go," Jack said.

"Yes, sir."

Off in the distance a girl sat on a rock and watched Sam work on the cargo ship until her mother drug her away shouting about things not fit for women. Sam thought of Jarin pretending to understand nonsense and making an fool out of himself, even if only the four of them realized it. She'd learned to take her victories when they came.


End file.
